


C'mon Let It Go, Just Let It Be

by vintageroses404



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Don't Like Don't Read, I know, I will delete your nasty comments, M/M, Oh also, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuuri, REALLY UNDERAGE, Victor is 17, Yuuri is 14, and Yurio is briefly mentioned as being 10, as always, daddy kink?, fuck off, he's not actually in the story though, i miss my small son too, just mentioned, just read the story, so unless it's constructive criticism, sorry - Freeform, surprised me too, this is an a/b/o fic, wild., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: Their love of ice skating and poodles had brought them together, and the two of them were never very far apart from the other’s orbit. Victor helped Yuuri deal with his anxiety, acting as a buffer between him and the world, and the other boy was her son’s confidant, the person who would be with him and never judge him. And Victor did his best to make sure their secondary genders never got between them. But by feeding from him, that whole notion would be thrown out the window, because feeding was so alpha, even if the act itself was gentle, it meant that the alpha was using the omega's milk to sustain itself. It was an act that was a right of passage for being an alpha, if they fed from an omega or a mother past infancy.Not to mention, outside of family members, the act was kind of considered sexual. Like sure, parents fed from their children and vice versa, as well as siblings feeding each other, but to go outside of the family-Usually, that was only between mates.





	C'mon Let It Go, Just Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome? I love you all? Who knows, not me.
> 
> This isn't at all proofread, so whatever.

“Victor!" Anna calls down the stairs. "Feeding time!" 

The 17 year old bounded up the steps, going into his mother's bedroom where she’s sitting on her bed, removing her shirt and bra. He smiles at his mother, then drapes himself into her side, her arms around him and his legs across her lap. The young alpha liked to cuddle when he fed, and always found comfort from feeding from her. 

Although, that seemed to be common for most alphas, if his Alpha 101 class was anything to go by. 

As he suckles, Anna strokes his hair gently. 

"Victor, you know your father and I are going on a vacation next week for our anniversary, right?" Anna asks. Victor nods, not bothering to open his eyes as she continued. "Well, Hiroko can't feed you anymore. Toshiya has a business trip, and she’s going with him." That made Victor open his eyes, and look curiously up at his mother. Anna sighs.

"However, Yuuri is staying home to breastfeed Mari, so Hiroko and I agreed that you could do the same. From Yuuri." 

Victor pulls off Anna's nipple with a pop. "What!" He cries. "Yuuri and I are best friends, I can't- he can't- mum, I don't want Yuuri to see me like a- like a-" 

"Like an alpha?" Anna asks gently. She knew that her son had a special relationship with his best friend. After Anna and Alexei had moved to Hasetsu, the boy had made friends easily with the shy, quiet boy 3 years younger than him. Their love of ice skating and poodles had brought them together, and the two of them were never very far apart from the other’s orbit. Victor helped Yuuri deal with his anxiety, acting as a buffer between him and the world, and the other boy was her son’s confidant, the person who would be with him and never judge him. And Victor did his best to make sure their secondary genders never got between them. But by feeding from him, that whole notion would be thrown out the window, because feeding was so alpha, even if the act itself was gentle, it meant that the alpha was using the omega's milk to sustain itself. It was an act that was a right of passage for being an alpha, if they fed from an omega or a mother past infancy. 

Not to mention, outside of family members, the act was kind of considered sexual. Like sure, parents fed from their children and vice versa, as well as siblings feeding each other, but to go outside of the family- 

Usually, that was only between mates. 

Granted, Victor had fed from Hiroko before. Hiroko was a second mother to him, feeding him when he and Yuuri would have sleepovers. 

And on top of all of that, Victor  _ likes _ Yuuri. One could say he even has a crush on the omega, with his delicate hands, and his beautiful brown eyes, and his soft-lipped smile, and the special little look he reserves just for Victor himself-

Okay, so he was more than a bit in love with the beautiful boy. 

“Shh, baby, shh,” Anna hushes, stroking Victor’s cheek and coaxing him to latch back on to feed. After a few calming breaths, he slowly begins suckling again, looking nervously up at his mother. 

“Everything will be fine, love. You’ll see,” she soothes, stroking her son’s hair. “Yuuri loves you no matter what, and feeding you isn’t going to change that.”

**********

“This is going to change  **_everything_ ** ! How can you say it won’t change anything between us!” Yuuri panics at his mother. She sighs, and Mari rolls her eyes, not bothering to even stop her feeding from where she’s cradled in Hiroko’s lap.

“Anna needs you to feed Victor. You’re already planning on feeding Mari, what’s one more person?”

“But- but mommy-“ He whines. “What if he thinks it’s weird? What if he doesn’t like the way my nipples are shaped, or something? I’ll look like such an  _ omega _ , mom!” Yuuri’s close to tears. He can feel it. 

Mari snorts, and pulls away from Jay. “Oh yes, how horrible to finally get yourself a  _ mate _ ,” she taunts. Yuuri crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, because I’m sure you could get any omega you wanted, couldn’t you Mari-san,” he sasses back. Mari rolls her eyes again, but she’s a little angrier now. 

“Why, it’s no wonder Victor hasn’t mated you yet, you’re such a-“

“Enough!” Hiroko scolds, effectively ending the argument. Mari and Yuuri both look down, ashamed. Mari pops back onto her mother’s breast, feeding. 

“Anna already agreed to the arrangement, so I’m sorry Yuuri-kun but you’re just going to have to deal with it. As for you,” she waggs a finger at the female alpha. “we are going to have some words about what is appropriate to say to your brother, young lady!”

And with that, Yuuri lets himself out of the room. 

**********

A few days later, Yuuri and Victor find themselves at the Nikiforov residence, on the first day Yuuri would be feeding Victor. Usually, they’d be sprawled all over each other, watching ice skating performances, or something, but today, with some crappy old movie Anna usually liked to watch and them pretending to listen, just to get rid of the silence, with a solid meter and a canyon of awkwardness between them, there were no snuggles or curling up together. It’s getting to be  _ time _ , but both boys are too embarrassed to say anything to the other. Yuuri’s breasts are full, and they’re starting to hurt, making Yuuri fear he would be the first one to break the awkward air regarding the subject. 

Luckily neither have to. Mari walks in through the back door, stomping into the house. 

“Yuuri, shirt off, I need it!” she calls, walking into the living room. Yuuri sighs, and while trying not to glance at the other boy in the room, lifts his shirt over his head. Mari wastes no time in throwing herself onto his lap and latching on. Yuuri deliberately doesn’t look over at his friend, who was openly staring at the mounds on his chest. Victor could tell they’d been hurting, and felt like a tit for letting them get to the point that they were swollen and leaking. 

It only took a few minutes for Mari to call it quits, because she knows she has to share the milk with another alpha. She only takes from the left one, leaving the right one (and a bit of the left) to Victor. If it had been any other alpha, she probably would’ve been pissed, having to share omega milk, but she lets it be. She almost snickers at the tension in the room as she popped off, as Victor stares hungrily at Yuuri’s chest and the omega does his best to not look over at his best friend.

They were both idiots. 

“Okay, I’m off,” Mari stands, and wanders back the way she came. “Try not to make any babies, mom wants you to finish college Yuuri-kun. Also, this movie sucks.”

“Mari!” Yuuri cries, horrified. His face turns bright scarlet, and he turns away from Victor, so the alpha can’t see him blush. Not that he would’ve anyway. Victor’s brain went offline the moment Yuuri took his shirt off, watching as a single drop of milk falls from Yuuri’s right breast. His cock is practically bursting the zip of his pants.

When the door closes behind Mari, the boys are left to just sit there, the movie making white noise in the background. Yuuri clears his throat.

“Your turn, I guess.”

_ That _ get’s Victor’s attention. He looks over at the omega, who still refuses to look over at him, nearly causing Victor to growl. Why isn’t his mate looking at him? What is he, Victor, doing wrong?

Then, he sees another small droplet fall out of Yuuri’s nipple, and with it goes Victor’s sanity.

The alpha pounces, tackling the omega on the couch, letting out a squeak as he lands flat on his back, with Victor’s larger body looming over him.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri murmurs, but it goes unheard by the alpha, who lowers his head to his nipple and begins suckling. Victor moans at the sweet taste, curling into the omega. Yuuri lets out a shaky breath, which was promptly cut off by the feel of the alpha’s erection pressing into his thigh.  

Victor is in heaven. There’s an omega underneath him (and best of all, that omega is Yuuri!) warm milk in his mouth, and friction on his knot. He begins to grind against the omega’s thigh, searching for the relief only an omega’s scent could provide.

When the last few drops fall into his mouth, Victor begins sucking even harder, trying to get the breast to give him more. Yuuri shudders beneath him.

“There’s still some left in the other one,” Yuuri’s voice entered his head. He opens his eyes (when had he closed them?), and looks up at Yuuri. The omega is staring at the ceiling, unmoving, just breathing shallowly. Without any further hesitation, Victor latches onto the left nipple, trying to get all the milk he could from the pliant omega under him.

Yuuri struggles to get his breathing under control. There is a hard cock pressed against his thigh, and  _ holy shit _ , what if this is just a reaction all alphas have to feeding on a new, unrelated omega? What if Victor doesn’t actually want him, it’s just biology? Christ, everything he’s ever wanted is just in reach, and yet, so far away. It’s almost painful, the tight knots in his chest almost make him cry. It’s too much, but if this is all he’d get, then he’d enjoy it.

“Victor.” The omega’s voice was far firmer than he felt, but as he’d felt himself go dry nearly 30 seconds ago, he has to get the alpha off of him so they can talk about the situation going on in the alpha’s pants.

Victor pulls off of the nipple with a pop, causing Yuuri to have to swallow a moan at the feeling, but he keeps grinding, steadily putting more pressure on his knot, and getting faster and faster, until he suddenly stills above the smaller boy. He quickly buries his face into the omega’s neck, where his sweet scent of him is most potent, groaning as his knot pops inside his pants. A few minutes pass, and as he comes to, he realizes what he’s done and yanks himself off of Yuuri like he’s been burnt. He slowly backs away, pants dark and damp at the crotch, as he shakes his head, eyes wide with disbelief. Yuuri’s eyes are closed, and he looks as if he might cry. The older boy feels horrible, realizing he’s taken advantage of his best friend, his best friend who’s only  _ 14 years old _ .

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” Victor swallows. He closes his eyes, his throat suddenly burning. “I didn’t mean to, I so sorry, I just…” Yuuri still hasn’t moved, still continues to breathe heavily, and Victor bolts. He flees up the stairs, with his friendship possibly in ruins.

When he returns downstairs after changing his pants, Yuuri’s gone.

**********

Mari is furious. She wants to go next door, rip off the bastard’s knot, and burn his body in a bonfire.

Victor has used her brother to get off like some sort of blowup doll at a sex shop.

But worse? Victor made Yuuri cry.

She’s out for blood.

“No, Mari no, he didn’t mean it,” Yuuri tries to soothe the angry alpha between whimpers and hiccups. “It’s just biology, he smelled me, I was feeding him, I’d gone too long-”

“Yuuri, I swear to god, if you defend that asshat one more time-!”

“Please, just let it go, please.” Yuuri begs. It was his fault, truly. His scent had been more potent because he’d waited so long to have an alpha feed, sending out fertility signals to any alpha nearby, Victor was the victim to his pheromones, and forced to watch another alpha feed, of course he’d react poorly. What he did was simply Alpha 101 stuff, he had less control of the situation, and he was not in the wrong. It was Yuuri’s fault.

“He… he sexually assaulted you. How am I supposed to sit by and let this happen? And then, he didn’t even make sure you were all right, he was a complete jackass to you! How can you expect me to let him get away with that?” Mari nearly shouts, lighting up a cigarette in frustration.

Yuuri lowers his head. “I’ll talk with him tomorrow. He’s my best friend, we can work through this. Let me fight my own battles, Mari-san. Please?” He begs, looking up at his sister. She holds her ground for a moment, before she feels herself caving, and sighs. She blows out a puff of smoke.

“Okay. You know I love you, right?” she askes her brother.

Yuuri smiles, his cheeks still wet with tears. “Yeah, I kinda do.”

**********

Victor is never coming out of his cocoon. He pulls the 60 blankets he had lying around the house tighter, shitty Russian rom-coms playing on tv. He whines into the empty house. 

 

Yuuri hasn’t texted him.  _ Yuuri. _ The boy must hate him. He must have Victor for what the alpha has done to him, and everything is awful, the world sucks-

 

The doorbell breaks his train of thought. 

 

It’s most likely the pizza guy. He’d ordered when he was on the phone with Yura earlier, a cousin he has hack in Russia, who told him what an ass he was. For a 10 year old, he has quite the vocabulary. 

 

But then again, if the only person Victor can call to talk about how horrible his life is is a 10 year old (no way he’s calling Yuuko or Takeshi. They would  _ murder _ him, even if he did deserve it), then perhaps he needs to reevaluate his life choices. 

 

Pulling the door open, his eyes widen in shock when he sees Yuuri standing there, looking uncomfortable yet determined. His eyes widen at the sight of Victor looking totally wrecked, and he ushers the alpha back inside the house and onto the couch, checking his temperature and asking him if he’s eaten anything.

 

Victor doesn’t know how to tell him he’s not sick, and honestly, he’s just enjoying the omega taking care of him. 

 

When the pizza arrives, it’s the only time Yuuri lets Victor out of his sight. The alpha sadly watches him go, but lights up when the omega returns, pizza in hand. 

 

When the pizza is gone, and the movie rolls credits, Yuuri turns to Victor. “We should probably talk,” he says, voice quiet. Victor nods, and the two turn to face each other. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Victor begins, and Yuuri looks at him, surprised. Victor sighs. 

 

“I took advantage of you, and I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to react that way.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Yuuri says. “It’s biology, if anything it was mine, I let feeding go to long, and my scent was confusing you-”

 

“No, absolutely not,” Victor says firmly. “You are not allowed to take responsibility for my actions. Those are mine and mine alone.”

 

“But if I hadn’t-”

 

“No.”

 

Yuuri sighs, but let’s the issue go. The two try their best not to look at each other in silence for a few minutes. 

 

Victor breaks it. “You’re right, it was just biology.”

 

“I know I’m right, so I don’t know why you’re not letting me apologize-”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Victor pushes on. “I meant, that usually alphas only react like that to potential mates.”

 

....Not what Yuuri is expecting. “Oh,” is all he says, unsure of how to respond. 

 

“Yuuri, do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Victor asks, looking up at Yuuri. 

 

“Well, you’re not really saying anything.” 

 

“I mean, an alpha only reacts that way to an omega they want to mate with.”

 

Oh, that says something. Yuuri just kind of stares at Victor. The alpha sighs. 

 

“I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

 

Yuuri just keeps staring at him. 

 

“...What?” Yuuri finally asks. Victor takes a deep breath. 

 

“I’m in love with- oh!” Victor is cut off by the omega throwing himself into Victor’s arms, lips pressed against his own. Victor gasps, hardly daring to believe this is real, when Yuuri takes advantage of his open mouth to push his tongue inside. Victor moans, gripping tightly to Yuuri’s hips. 

 

Yuuri pulls away, just slightly. “Say it again,” he demands, looks absolutely stunning as he does so. “Tell me you love me, again.”

 

“I love you,” Victor complies, and Yuuri moans before pushing their lips back together. 

 

Victor can’t tell how long they make out on his couch like that, but it must be quite a bit, before Yuuri pulls away, pained expression on his face. 

 

“You need to feed again, please,” he requests, and Victor helps him out of his shirt, perky breasts swollen with milk. Victor groans at the sight, before latching onto one of his nipples, sucking deeply. Yuuri strokes his hair. 

 

“I already fed Mari, so the rest is for you,” Yuuri tells him, and Victor can only moan again. 

 

All this is for him. Excellent. 

 

His cock has been straining in his jeans their entire lip-locking session, and now it’s getting painful. But Yuuri, sweet wonderful Yuuri, who seems to sense this, slowly reaches his hand down, to pull Victor out of his sweatpants, stroking him slowly but firmly. 

 

Victor is in heaven. 

 

His knot pops when he’s halfway done with the second breast, coming all over Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri whines, rubbing Victor’s release into his skin, marking him as a claimed omega. It pleases Victor more than he can say to see it. 

 

When there’s no more milk for Victor, try as he might to get some, the alpha latches back onto the omega’s lips, as he slowly reaches behind the younger boy to play with his hole. Yuuri moans at the feeling, and Victor pulls him tighter at how wet the omega has become. One finger slips inside, and Yuuri moans into his mouth. Victor breaks away to look at the omega’s expression, mouth parted, eyelids heavy, looking like some romance novel heroine in the throws of passion. Then, Victor curls his fingers, and Yuuri lets out a glorious moan, head thrown back, as his prostate is his dead on. 

 

Victor grins like a cat who got the cream. 

 

Once he’s found it, he hits that spot over and over, even pressing down and just massaging it. Yuuri is losing his mind, moaning and whimpering, as Victor pulls him back into a kiss, tasting those sweet sounds on the omega’s lips. 

 

Yuuri breaks away to cry out as he comes, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as his whole body shakes, violently jerking in Victor’s grasp, gripping on for dear life as he blacks out for a moment. When he comes to, Victor is just staring at him a look of wonder on his face. He smiles shyly up at the alpha. 

 

“I love you too, by the way,” he tells him, and Victor bursts out laughing, a joyous and happy sound ringing in the space. Yuuri pulls him back into a kiss, hardly able to continue as the two smile deliriously happy at each other. Yuuri throws a leg over Victor’s hips, and the alpha groans, already hard again, and the fabric of the omega’s pants rubbing against his bare skin  _ just  _ so. Yuuri smirks. 

 

Pulling away, he pulls off his remaining clothes, and Victor rushes to do the same, chucking them across the room. Then, Victor scoops up the smaller boy, making him laugh out loud, and carries him up to his own room. He places him gently on the bed, and reaches over to his bedside table for a condom, before Yuuri stops him. 

 

“Mari was just teasing… I’m actually on a birth control shot, it helps with my heats, so if you… I mean- I just, we don’t  _ have  _ to use…” Yuuri stumbles out, blushing hard. Victor crawls over the boy, cock catching against the cleft of Yuuri’s ass, rubbing gently against him. 

 

“If that’s what you want,” Victor replies, and Yuuri nods. 

 

Slowly, and gently, Victor pushes into the omega, causing them both to moan. 

 

Yuuri holds out a hand to stop the alpha when it gets to be too much, and Victor is patient with him, well aware this is the younger boy’s first time. 

 

He loves that Yuuri trusts him with this. 

 

When he’s finally all the way inside, Victor stills, letting Yuuri adjust. When the okay is given, Victor barely moves at first, rocking slowly in and out of the other boy, enjoying the closeness of it all. Yuuri pulls Victor in for a kiss, and the both moan, as the angle changes and Yuuri’s prostate is hit. Yuuri pulls away. 

 

“Fuck me,” he tells the alpha, and that’s all it takes for him to pick up the pace. He rocks into him harder, pulling out for longer, and enjoying the feeling of taking pleasure from this boy’s body. Yuuri moans, and moves his hands to play with Victor’s nipples. The alpha groans above him, and leans in to suck marks into the omega’s neck. Yuuri whimpers at the feeling, loving being marked, being  _ claimed, _ by the alpha. 

 

“Yes, yes!” he moans. “Fuck me harder, daddy.” 

 

Oh  _ wow.  _ Does that name do things to Victor. 

 

Victor immediately pulls out, only to shove his cock back inside, causing the other boy to cry out. He thrusts over and over again, loving the response from Yuuri.

 

“Yeah? You like daddy’s cock inside you, baby?” he asks, and the boy below him cries, tears moving down his face as he’s overwhelmed by pleasure. 

 

“Yes, yes daddy, I love it- Oh!” He comes untouched, and Victor can’t help it, he lets loose and thrusts wildly into Yuuri. He pulls away, leaning back on his knees, yanking the other boy into a split as he thrusts into him over and over again. Yuuri wails, clawing at Victor’s abs, leaving angry marks all the way down his torso. He just keeps chanting ‘yes, daddy’ over and over, unable to form real words. 

 

Victor leans back, tugging Yuuri into his lap. “Ride me,” he demands of the omega. “Ride me like the whore you are for daddy,” 

 

Yuuri hurries to comply, moaning with abandon as the angle of Victor’s cock changes inside him. He’s already hard again, and wow, the stamina on his boy is incredible to rebound so fast. Victor reaches down to play with his cock, but Yuuri smacks his hand away. “Sensitive,” he moans, and Victor nods, just going back to helping Yuuri move up and down, all over his cock. 

 

He’s not gonna last, and with one last kiss he pulls Yuuri into, he’s coming, forcing his knot past the boy’s rim, and locking them together. Yuuri is weeping, screaming and thrashing as a third orgasm takes over, locked on Victor’s knot. 

 

It could be minutes, it could be hours, but the two of them sit there, holding each other, locked together. They quietly whisper to each other, repeating ‘I love you’s over and over again, unable to say it enough. Victor wipes away Yuuri’s tears, hushing him, until finally, he’s able to pull out.

 

Yuuri’s hole is a mess, come leaking out of him, stretched wide and abused. Victor takes a photo as Yuuri blushes, covering up his face but not stopping Victor. The alpha tells him it’ll be something to jack off to on nights Victor can’t hold the sweet omega close. Yuuri swats at him, but accepts him back between his thighs as they lie down together. 

 

“I’m going to mate you one day, Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor tells him as they drift off to sleep. “But I wanna take you on a date first.” 

 

Yuuri’s quiet laughter is the last thing he hears before he’s unconscious, and happier than he’s ever been. 

 

*******

 

The next morning, Victor quietly makes love to Yuuri again, the early morning light drifting in through the curtains. They should probably shower soon, but Yuuri blushes as he tells the alpha he likes the feeling of Victor’s come dripping out of him. It immediately sets off round two. 

 

As the lie in the afterglow, Victor turns to face the omega, smile on his lips. 

 

“So, ‘daddy,’ huh?”

  
“Oh, my god Vitya, shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> crreative-chaaos.tumblr.com is another way to reach me. Yes, I do take prompts, but only the ones I like.


End file.
